


A Fire in a World so Dark

by DoreyG



Category: Byrne and Balzano - Richard Montanari
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “You want some help?” She’d asked maybe a touch absently, spooning syruped pancakes happily into her mouth and idly watching Byrne’s big hands out of the corner of her eye. They were good hands, those hands. She’d often wondered what they’d feel like on her-“With the shower, or...?”





	A Fire in a World so Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a mild AU, in that Jessica never got back together with Vincent.
> 
> Title from Pearl in a World of Dirt by Beyond the Black.

The day it all changed was in a grotty little diner, just after yet another horrible serial killer case. She’d been grumbling about Vincent failing on the child support again, Byrne had been alternating between smiling sympathetically and teasing affectionately. Eventually they’d got onto the subject of just how grimy Byrne felt after witnessing five brutal murders in a row, and from there quickly onto how he really needed to clear out his apartment but just hadn’t had the time.

“You want some help?” She’d asked maybe a touch absently, spooning syruped pancakes happily into her mouth and idly watching Byrne’s big hands out of the corner of her eye. They were good hands, those hands. She’d often wondered what they’d feel like on her-

“With the shower, or...?”

And there it was, the thing they’d studiously not been talking about for years now. It’d always been there, bubbling just under the surface since he’d saved her daughter’s life, but somehow they’d always managed to dodge the subject. There was always another case, another murder, another _mass murderer_ stalking the streets with gleeful abandon. There was no time for something as deeply stupid, as deeply and truly terrifying, as _feelings_.

Until now.

She coloured a little, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He seemed to slowly realize what he’d said, his eyes going wide and his skin going pale like he was only a few steps away from bolting out of the diner and sprinting away down the street.

Maybe it was time to stop being terrified, “I’m up for it, if you are.”

Another pause.

“Jess...”

“Kevin,” she said levelly, and raised her chin. Her heart beat fast but steady in her chest, a steady throb that she refused to let distract her. She should’ve been terrified, she knew that – but the most she could claim to be was nervous, with this underlying foundation of _rightness_ that simply couldn’t be ignored.

They’d been heading towards this for a while now, step by steady step. And in her heart, supported by that little cluster of instincts that’d never got her killed yet, she knew that nothing could possibly be wrong when it was just the two of them.

Byrne shifted in his seat, coughed. Stared at his hands studiously, stared out of the window. Allowed his paleness to fade to a more human shade, then heat to the bright red of a tomato. Hesitated...

And then smiled, a shy half-smile, “I’m up for it.”

 

\--

 

His apartment was closer, and also less likely to have her dad bursting in halfway through proceedings with Sophie in her arms. She knew it wouldn’t be perfect no matter what, she’d had that desire stamped out of her _long_ ago, but she still wanted it to go as well as possible. To be nice. _Good_.

This was important, after all.

“Sorry it’s such a tip,” Byrne muttered, making to throw his coat on the back of his sofa and then hastily reconsidering and going to hang it on the back of the door instead, “I did warn you, though. And, besides-“

“I’ve been here before,” she said, because it seemed like he could use the reminder. And threw her jacket on the back of the sofa anyway, just to prove a point, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Byrne said quickly. Looked at her face, made a very expressive one of his own, “maybe. It’s just... Would it be creepy if I said that I’d been dreaming about this for years now?”

“No,” she said instantly.

“It is a bit creepy, though.” Byrne sighed, leaned against the back of the sofa. Obviously fought the urge to immediately spring back up again for a few seconds, but seemed to settle at her arched eyebrow, “I just... I’ve wanted this for so long, but I never thought it’d happen. I always thought that I was too old, too grizzled, too set in my ways for someone as special as you. It became one of those unrealistic dreams for me, like suddenly being given a million bucks and told to go nuts.”

“You think I’m like a million bucks?” She asked despite herself, and somehow wasn’t surprised at the burst of warmth in her chest when Byrne only shrugged and made a _duh_ expression, “sorry... uh, so now it is actually happening you feel a bit weird.”

“Not weird,” Byrne protested, and then made another face. Used to his expressions by now, she quickly identified it as his ‘I want to bang my head against a wall for being an idiot’ expression, “well, not exactly. Kinda? I’m just...”

“Not quite sure what to do,” she provided, stepping closer to him.

“Yeah.” He sighed again, offered her another one of those half smiles. She realised, with a sudden thrill, that she could actually allow her knees to go weak at the sight of them now, “to be honest, I really don’t feel worthy of you. You’re so beautiful, and talented, and smart, and could have anybody you wanted. And then there’s me, just a grizzled old cop who-“

“Is kind, and smart, and brave, and has the sexiest set of shoulders that I’ve ever seen,” she interrupted him firmly, and stepped even closer. Reached out, and dared to lay her hand over his muscular forearm, “Kevin, don’t you think I feel exactly the same way?”

He stared at her hand for a few moments in silence, jaw working as if he was trying to force words to the surface, “you do?”

“I’ve wanted you for just as long as you’ve wanted me,” she said, so honestly that she had to fight the urge to shift awkwardly in the aftermath, “and I... Never thought this would happen either. I’m not sure exactly what I’m doing right now, we’re heading so deep into the unknown that I’m kinda having to fight the urge to grab for my gun and watch out for bears. But-“

Her eyes came up, almost involuntarily. Their gazes met, so intensely that the rest of the universe almost ceased to exist.

“...But I know it’ll be alright,” she forced herself to say, tightened her grip on his arm, “because I’m with you.”

“Huh,” he said, sounding faintly like he’d been hit by a truck. And then: “the sexiest set of shoulders you’ve ever seen? Seriously?”

“Knew you’d get there eventually, cowboy.” She grinned, and tried her very hardest not to blush. By the way he started smiling again she didn’t quite succeed. By the way his eyes trailed down her neck, as if wondering how far her blush went, he didn’t quite mind, “you still want to do this?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, far faster than she was expecting, “yeah, why not? How do we start?”

“You really are out of practice,” she teased, feeling so fond that her heart could’ve burst right out of her chest. Turned fully to him, sliding her hands up to his upper arms and rocked ever so surely up on her toes, “but that’s alright. I was just thinking, we could start from here and see where it goes...”

And she kissed him.

 

\--

 

She’d always idly thought that Byrne would be a good kisser. Had devoted quite a lot of time to thinking about it, to be perfectly honest – a lot of time to watching him drinking coffee, chatting to friends, staring into space on a stakeout. It was hard not to imagine what those lips would feel like on her skin, sometimes – to imagine the softness of them, the pressure, the sheer _feeling_.

As it turned out, reality was _so_ much better than imagination.

Byrne started off almost timid, like he wasn’t quite sure how to treat this sudden and unexpected happening. His hands flailed behind her back for a moment, then settled slowly on her hips as she tilted her head further into the kiss. A moment later they sprung up to her back, then drifted down to her hips again, then finally settled just above her ass as a sort of compromise.

She made a mock-annoyed sound into his mouth, but decided to lead by example and leant further into the kiss. It remained close-mouthed for a moment, testing. She learnt the shape of those lips she’d watched so often slowly, carefully. Learnt that Byrne really did taste of coffee, that he had a slight bump on his upper lip that denoted a faint scar, that he was the gentlest kind of a gentleman almost to a fault.

Almost, because even in this slow and timid and careful way it was still one of the best kisses she’d ever had. It was in the details, the little things, the _context_. The knowledge that it was Byrne’s lips curving over hers, Byrne’s hands rubbing steadily lower on her spine, Byrne starting to sway into her space with greater and greater confidence, _Byrne_...

Who was, quite suddenly, kicking it up a notch.

Byrne’s mouth suddenly became demanding over hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders in delight, and he took that for the invitation it was meant as. Swept his tongue testingly along the seam of her lips at first, then fully delved in – taking them from semi-chaste kissing to full on filthy making out in the space of seconds.

At the same time his hands completed their slow exploration, and dived right down to her ass. They gripped there for a second appreciatively, she made damn sure to grind backwards into them just to check, and then used their leverage to drag her closer. _So_ much closer – until they were all over each other, grinding like their lives depended on it.

She could suddenly feel every place where they were pressed together, intimately and lovingly. She could feel his hands gripping on her ass, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt almost hard enough to rip. She could feel his leg bumping up between her thighs, and her leg rubbing against the seam of his jeans. She could feel his _cock_ , so big that it made her eyes widen in appreciation and so hard that it made her want to wrap every bit of her going around it.

“Whoa,” she settled for, when they broke apart for air, “ _whoa_.”

“Mm,” Byrne replied, his voice ragged, and turned them so her hips were pressed to the sofa. Leant in, and kissed her again with a care that sent her heart thumping happily in her chest.

The kiss this time was shorter, but no less intense. His hands found her hips and held there, only dipping briefly to hitch one of her legs up so they could grind against each other more easily. Her arms wrapped almost instinctively around his neck, and dragged him as close as humanly possible. The whole world narrowed to just the two of them, a rocking cradle of heat and pleasure and pure _rightness_.

“Yeah, _whoa_ ,” she informed him, when they paused for air again. Her arms were so tight around him that it must’ve almost been painful, the heat in his eyes suggested that he didn’t mind a great deal, “tell me why we haven’t been doing this for years?”

“I dunno,” Byrne said, looking a bit dazed. She could feel the heat of his hands even through her jeans, “insanity, maybe?”

“I’ll take insanity.” She laughed a touch breathlessly, tilted her head to slide their noses together instead of diving right back into another all-consuming kiss. It shouldn’t have felt more intimate than anything they’d done before, they’d just had their tongues in each other’s mouths for god’s sake, and yet... “Hey, want to take this elsewhere?”

Byrne stared at her for a moment up close, as if seeing her for the first time. She realised, quite suddenly, that she’d never seen such a genuine smile on his face – it was warm, and full, and made his eyes sparkle in a way that set off fireworks in her chest, “I believe a shower was mentioned.”

“I was thinking of a bed, but that sounds a _far_ better option.” She grinned, helplessly, bumped their noses fondly together again, “lead the way.”

Something sparked in his eyes for a moment, a quick flicker of mischief that made something warm and fond unfurl in her chest, and then he deliberately wrapped her legs around his waist. The next moment she was being lifted, carried towards a door that she remembered - vaguely, from her last few times visiting - as the bathroom. He didn’t quite lift her like she weighed no more than a feather, but still…

“Holy fuck,” she said, impressed as he backed his way through into the small room.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” he said, a small smirk curving up his lips. Then he looked at her properly again, as he set her back on her feet in the middle of the room, and fire raced between them, “Jess…”

She was the one to kiss him this time, simply wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and dragged him back against her. With the benefit of experience, it went from one to sixty _far_ quicker. His tongue darted into her mouth, her hands fisted in his hair. They swayed together desperately, like they needed oxygen less than they needed each other.

She yanked him even harder against her, wanting to feel his body hard against hers again, and this time her strength was too much. They staggered backwards, bumped hard back against his sink and knocked something - his toothbrush? - over with their enthusiasm. It didn’t stop them for long. Or, in fact, for at all. He barely glanced down before lifting her up against the sink, and plunging deeper into her mouth. She barely blinked, before scraping her fingernails against his skull and pressing her breasts up against his chest.

He was the first one to moan into her mouth, but it was enough to seep down through her body and get her wet. He removed his hands from where they were braced against the sink, _considerately_ keeping his full weight off her, and fisted them in the front of her jacket. Hesitated there for a second, fingertips digging into the leather, before he managed to pull back a little - tug it off her with unsteady fingers and dump it on the ground.

Oh, she _liked_ that idea. She flashed him a flirtatious smile, one that possibly ended up more wild than coy, and reached for the bottom of her shirt. Had that up and over her head before either than them could do more than blink. Byrne’s eyes went straight to the top of her breasts, seeming to go hazy even at the sight of them in a perfectly serviceable cotton bra, but she was already too busy getting started on the front of his button down to bask much in the attention.

_Much_ , “too fast for you, old timer?”

“Careful,” he warned, but with a smile. When she got to the bottom button of his shirt he shucked it off without any hesitation, bared his chest to her with only the slightest nervous straighten of his shoulders, “I might take it to heart.”

“Thought you didn’t have one,” she said, and smirked as he let out a low snort. It soon turned into a moan, as she shifted forward on the sink and put her lips to his nipple. His skin didn’t taste of much besides sweat and the hair on his chest tickled a little, but he soon let out another moan and all discomfort was forgiven and forgotten. She mouthed at it a little, and then circled her tongue in a quick motion. His entire body gave a jerk at that, hard cock bumping gently up against her knee, and his hands landed involuntarily against her back.

Although… Maybe not so involuntarily. As she circled her tongue again, a little slower this time as so to savour the experience, she felt his fingers tracing the straps of her bra and then a certain looseness. She frowned a little, mainly inside her head, and kept circling her tongue - listening to Byrne’s building moans - until a certain sagging motion halted her. She blinked, paused, drew back a little and stared down at her chest-

Just in time for her bra to come away from her, falling down her arms and leaving her breasts fully exposed. It was easy enough to shuck out of it after that, send the fabric fluttering down to join her shirt and jacket on the floor and leave nothing between her peaked nipples - hard like _rocks_ \- and Byrne’s eyes.

“Smooth,” she said, approvingly, and rolled her shoulders a little as she settled fully into the glorious feeling of being braless. She glanced up, a touch shyly, to gauge Byrne’s reaction…

And found him staring down at her chest, eyes wide and somehow even more awestruck than they were earlier, with an expression like he’d just witnessed the second coming of _Christ_ or something, “jesus, _Jess_.”

She opened her mouth, to joke or protest or even just _sigh_ over that ever so handsome look on his face, but before she could do more than suck a breath in he had bent his head and returned the favour. His mouth closed over her nipple, and she gasped like some teenage virgin who’d just discovered that she could take her top off in front of a boy for the first time. And then he smirked against her skin and _flicked_ his tongue against her nipple, and she found herself arching up against him like the most shameless woman in all of Philly.

Christ, though, Byrne was _good_ at this. He kept his speed at just the pace she liked it, fast enough to send wet heat flaring between her legs and firm enough that she could feel every single rasp of his tongue. She got her fingers in his hair again, and tugged him closer to her as she moaned. She got her legs wrapped around him again, just under his ass, and continued to do much the same thing.

He smirked against her skin again, slower this time, and responded to her obvious neediness - son of a _bitch_ , by drawing back briefly. Only briefly, though. And then he blew a stream of air across her nipple, enough to get her arching her back and gulping in air, and switched his attentions to the other one. Kept her first breast free for only a second, before raising one hand from where he’d propped it back against the sink and rasping one calloused finger against it.

She threw her head back, moaning, stared at the bathroom light until she saw sparks in her vision. This was, simply put, _incredible_. She’d felt this connection between them before, desperate and wonderful, but never quite like _this_. This made her want to drag him to bed, to keep him there for the rest of their lives as he own personal sex god.

Judging by the way he lapped at her, more and more messily eager by the moment, he felt much the same way. He lasted for perhaps a minute more, tongue lathering over one nipple and fingers pressing over the other, before he dropped his hand. Popped the button of her jeans with shaking fingers, and narrowly remembered to undo the flies before attempting to drag them desperately down her hips.

“Hang on,” she murmured through numb lips, still staring at the ceiling with a certain kind of disbelieving joy, and reluctantly removed her hands from his hair. Arched a little off the sink, and a little more into him thank _fuck_ , until she could wriggle them fully off her hips and down over her thighs. They quickly ended up on the floor too, leaving her in only her underwear as she continued to rock shamelessly up into Byrne.

But, apparently, that wasn’t enough for the man. He kept his mouth on her breast, but kept his hand down by her hips. Hooked his fingers in the perfectly serviceable, cotton and with little blue dots on them thank you very much, underwear she had on and tugged at them in an _exceptionally_ meaningful manner.

“Alright, alright,” she said, more amused than anything else, and shed them too after only a moment's hesitation. She hadn’t shaved more than the bare minimum down there, hook-ups had been on a limited basis since she’d kicked Vincent’s cheating ass to the curb, but she didn’t think Byrne would be the type of guy close-minded enough to care, “but now it’s your turn, mr… _Byrne_.”

For Byrne had released her nipple from his mouth. Byrne had leaned up to kiss her, brief and almost chaste upon her mouth. And Byrne had slid right down her body, a quick glide of his mouth from her neck right down to just above her curls until he was kneeling on the floor in front of her and staring up with outright worship in his eyes, “that is my name.”

“I-” she gulped. Vincent had never liked doing this, had always been perfectly fine putting his cock in _her_ mouth but had never been comfortable with doing anything like it in return. To see Byrne willingly on his knees before her, staring up at her like he could think of no better place to be… Fuck, if it didn’t touch that fond and warm thing inside her that had been steadily growing since earlier, “this still isn’t helping you with your shower.”

“We have time,” Byrne said, and rested his hands carefully on her inner thighs. When she didn’t protest, only arched against him again with a barely repressed sigh, he gave a faintly relieved smile and slid his thumbs in further - pressed them up until he was parting her inner lips, spreading her open for his appreciative gaze, “that is, if you don’t mind me trying a few things?”

Words were hard, with that warmth rising in her chest. She slid her own hands into her hair again, instead of trying for words, gave a tremulous but _definitely_ willing nod. He smiled in response, even more relieved than before, and leaned slowly in-

And oh, good _lord_.

Byrne was good at this. Byrne was not just good at this, but fucking _amazing_ at this. He lowered his head between her legs like he was born to do so, like his entire life had been leading up to this moment of pressing her against his sink and going to _town_. He moved against her like she was something precious, like this was something he wanted to do well at. And jesus, if she didn’t feel inclined to eat that up with a fucking _spoon_.

He licked into her carefully, not even trying to fuck her with his tongue which was yet another thing she found herself profoundly grateful for. He started off slowly, almost carefully. At first he just lapped at her as if committing the taste to memory, steady wet strokes that soothed the last of her limited nerves away and turned her to jelly where she was leaned against the cold porcelain.

He waited until she was fully relaxed, seeming to appreciate the slow easing of tension from her body, before starting to move with more purpose. He traced his tongue up, leaving her writhing under his attentions, until he found the little nub at the core of her. And then lingered there gently for a second, drawing his tongue back briefly to press a kiss to the core of her and flickering his eyes up to gauge her reaction.

She keened, helplessly. Tightened her grip on his hair, and arched up into him again. He smiled up at her, with his eyes since his mouth was busy, and then turned his attention back to the more sensitive parts of her.

The first swipe of his tongue was slow, almost teasing. He circled carefully around the nub, and then drew back to press another careful kiss to it. She was almost about to protest, to at the very least yank at his hair to express her displeasure, but then his tongue flickered out again to give another slow trace and she melted back into the sink. He continued to explore her slowly, mapping her out with his tongue alone.

He didn’t remain tentative for long. Soon he started to build up his rhythm, started to nuzzle up against her with a great deal more purpose. Before long the flicker of his tongue against her was relentless, as assured as it had been against her nipple. She couldn’t help it, she found herself tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling again, allowing her gasps to flow into ceaseless moans so heartfelt that she was _sure_ her throat would be aching in the morning.

Orgasm was so close, almost a pulse within her. She felt wild, straining inside a skin that was several sizes too small. Pleasure wrapped around her in a glorious haze, and she welcomed it with an open mouth and a helpless groan. She felt, in her _core_ , that if she just had a little more friction…

And Byrne, as if reading her mind, smiled against her again. Moved one of his hands, the same one that’d earlier pressed so assuredly against her nipple, from where it clutched at her hip to between her legs. Rested it there for only a moment, before he twisted it and slid two fingers so easily into her that she only realised that she’d let out an honest to god _whimper_ when he chuckled against her.

She arched against him, almost sliding off the sink with the force of her desire. Spread her legs as wide as they could go, and dug her fingers so firmly into the strands of his hair that she almost feared ripping out a few of them. The noises coming out of her were almost inhuman, impossibly torn from her throat. She gasped like a virgin, groaned like a whore. She moaned with every swipe of his tongue, and whimpered every time his fingers brushed up inside her.

_And_ -

The orgasm ripped through her like a train, a burst of pure pleasure that had her arching her back almost to breaking point and letting out an actual scream. Her vision even whited out for a long few moments, leaving her only with the shudder of sensation and Byrne’s mouth still so warm against her. She came back from the aftermath only slowly, at first noticing the cold of porcelain against her skin and then the faint twinge in her lower back and then Byrne still on his knees and staring up at her with a justifiably smug smile.

… _Whoa_.

“Whoa,” she said, and was pleased to find her voice absolutely ragged. Byrne’s neighbours would probably be complaining the next day. She fully intended to stick around for as long as possible, hopefully give them the middle finger in person, “we really should’ve been doing this for years now.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Byrne smiled, and rose slowly to his feet. He winced a little, as his knee quite obviously popped, and she reached out to steady him - hands brushing deliciously against his warm and bare shoulder, “now, I seem to recall you mentioning something about a shower?”

“Before you distracted me.”

Byrne only kept smiling. Gently peeled one of her hands from his shoulder, and tugged her over to his shower. It wasn’t a big one, she would’ve been stunned if it had been in an apartment of this size, but it was just big enough for their purposes. Two people could fit in there. Two people could _fuck_ in there, easily.

“You like it hot?” Byrne asked, as he reached in to stab somewhat viciously at one of the buttons. She sympathised, she’d lived in enough places where the only way the shower worked was via prayer to be entirely used to the desire to commit violence when plumbing was involved.

“What, like the film?” She asked, and grinned as Byrne turned to give her a look of faintly startled joy over his shoulder, “I prefer just above lukewarm, actually, but whatever’s good for you.”

“Exactly the same, actually,” Byrne said, that startled joy still touching his lips, and got the water going. After that, she didn’t even need to prompt him - he stepped back and slid out of his trousers, boxers and socks with only the briefest approval seeking glance in her direction.

And… Whoa, she hadn’t been wrong. Byrne was _big_. Fully erect, his cock stretched out towards her like it had a mind of its own. Immediately her head was filled with pornographic visions. Of sinking to her knees on the cold bathroom floor and returning the favour, or writhing underneath him in a bed as he ploughed into her as deep as possible.

His eyes, if possible, heated even further at her perusal and he gave a downright filthy smile. He reached for her hand again, and took a slow step backwards into the shower. Snapped out of her reverie she reminded herself _later_ \- a whole lifetime of laters, if she could wrangle it - and followed him. Now was not the time for blowjobs or beds, now was the time for getting fucked out of her mind in a shower.

Neither of them wasted any time. She pressed him back against the already wet tiles, and sealed their mouths together again. He kissed with more desperation this time, obviously already a little out of his mind himself. They tangled together under the water, bare skin against bare skin. Her breasts crushed against his chest, his belly against her belly. His cock poked briefly against her outer thigh, brushed quickly between her inner thighs and then slid smoothly between her legs. Brushed up against her core slow and steady, so close to penetration that she actually felt her entire body strain towards him.

She gave a pleased, somewhat plaintive, whimper against his mouth and he responded with an abortive thrust before catching himself. And then drew back, licked his lips as she stared at him in open confusion, “shit, we forgot the condom.”

She blinked, couldn’t help a small fond grin at the obvious concern upon his face, “we don’t need one.”

His eyes opened, from where he’d squeezed them shut in an obvious attempt to control himself. He gave her a slightly incredulous glance, somewhat spoiled by the smile that couldn’t seem to stop spreading across his face, “I appreciate your faith in me, Jess, but don’t you think that’s moving a little quick?”

“What-?” She blinked again, barely bit back on a snort and slapped against his arm, “I didn’t mean _that_. I have an IUD!”

“ _Oh_.” Byrne stared at her for a long, nonplussed second. And then bit his lip _hard_ , shoulders shaking as he obviously barely managed to restrain laughter, “Well, forgive me for trying to respect you!”

“Respect me?” She asked, trying to sound offended but in truth barely biting back her own desperate giggles, “derailing my fun, more like.”

“Bit of a big accusation, don’t you think?”

She arched her eyebrow, tugged him against her again and pressed a brief - hopefully at least somewhat chiding - kiss to the tip of his nose, “well, if the condom fits…”

He snorted, briefly losing his hard fought battle with laughter. She grinned up at him, barely fighting the urge to giggle herself, and pressed another peck to his nose. For a long moment they were just as they’d always been, two best friends laughing together on a stakeout and ignoring the rest of the whole miserable world.

...And then it got better.

Byrne leaned in to kiss her again, and then smoothly reversed their positions. Her back ended up against the wet tile, Byrne towering over her, and she made a small pleased noise in response. He smiled down at her briefly, openly fond, and bowed his head to give her another kiss. She arched up against him, pressing her breasts even further into his chest, and he took the hint just as he always had. Put his hands under her ass again, and lifted her right up the wall until they were level.

From there it was barely anything for him to rearrange himself. Press his cock against her opening, already wet again for him, and slide into her in one smooth thrust.

The sensation of being filled by him was something else, a steady stretch that sent pleasure throbbing through her like a tsunami. She had the feeling that she probably looked a little like she’d just been hit with a truck. Byrne looked much the same, his jaw dropped slightly open and his eyes fixed upon her like he’d never experienced anything quite as good. Their gazes fixed on each other for a long second, locked with a certain kind of startled joy…

And she couldn’t help it, she smiled wide and bright and happy. He smiled in return, and leaned in to kiss her again before he slowly started to thrust.

She wasn’t quite on edge yet, she’d already had a rather fantastic orgasm courtesy of Byrne, but that didn’t mean that the pleasure wasn’t already starting to build again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her thighs firmly around his waist, and settled in to appreciate it. Byrne was _good_ at this, just like he’d been good at everything else.

Byrne was also, from what she could gather, significantly closer than her. Which was to be expected, considering that he’d been the ultimate gentleman and seen to her first. He buried his head in her neck, mouthed a litany of little grunts and heartfelt groans into her skin. His rhythm was steady, but fast. He was obviously holding back a little, maybe out of a somewhat misguided desire not to hurt her, but it was costing him.

She appreciated the sentiment, it wasn’t every day your long-term secret crush looked at you like you were something special and precious, but she also wasn’t some delicate flower. She was a Philly girl, born and raised, and she wanted to still be able to _feel_ this when she walked into the station several days from now. She tightened her arms even further, yanked him hard against her body and ground down against him.

His eyes snapped to hers, wide with obvious surprise, and then he gave her another awestruck smile… And obeyed. His next thrust was deeper and harder, brushing right against the core of her, and her muscles tightened around him automatically. She made an encouraging noise against his cheek, and he turned his head and caught it with his mouth.

From there there was no more holding back. He pinned her against the wall with his body, and _drove_ into her. He fucked her with his cock as he fucked her with his mouth, and it was _glorious_. The arousal built within her like a wave, and she couldn’t even pay that much attention to it with the way Byrne - _Kevin_ \- was falling apart above her. He panted her name into her mouth with every thrust, ran his hands all over her skin like he was determined to learn her by touch alone, drove his cock so deep into her that she could feel the burn even in her thighs.

And…

He broke from her mouth as he came, buried his face in her hair and sobbed, “ _Jess_ ,” as she felt him pulse within her. The sensation was incredible, lewd in the best possible way. She gasped as his weight sagged into her, and then gave the biggest smile that she’d ever managed to give. Lifted her head, as he turned back to check if she was okay, and leaned into the following kiss with all her heart. And then he carefully put his hand back between her legs, found her nub yet again, and she was pretty sure her immortal soul got itself involved in the bargain too.

In the aftermath they remained kissing, sagged against the shower wall. The water had gone slightly cold, the pipes were making a slightly worrying banging sound, but she found that she couldn’t care about any of it. Not with Byrne still here, one hand resting warmly on her hip and the other gently cradling the side of her face.

“Kevin,” she breathed the next time they broke for air, and couldn’t help but smile at the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

“Jess?”

“I just want you to know…” She beamed up at him, reached up her own hands to card through his dark hair. Judging by the way he arched up into the pressure, he hadn’t minded all of her impromptu tugging, “that I’ll help you anytime, no matter what.”

“Good to know.” Byrne smiled, still fond. And then gave the slightest exaggerated wince, as he slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and set her gently back down on the shower floor, “though, as long as you don’t think me a rude old man for suggesting it to you… Maybe in a bed next time?”

She laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
